warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ 8th Generation Prophecy Takeo padded in and checked on Richtofen. He shook him awake. Richtofen's eyes were silver. "Richtofen, what'd you see?" Richtofen stared as if he couldn't hear him. ''"The Forest's Hime will have a Juniper, which will unleash the Darkest Blooms from a gentle Flower..." Richtofen groaned again, not remembering what he'd just said, eyes green again. "Side-effects," Takeo mewed. "You'll be better soon." He set down hot chocolate. Himeheart padded in as Richtofen thirstily lapped at the drink. "Hey sleepy head." she mewed, sitting down. He sent her a hostile stare. "Vhat." Himeheart, taken aback by his anger, shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You had Thorns of Death." "Huh? I don't remember that." Himeheart blinked in confusion. "How do you not?" Takeo poked his head in. "Memory loss is a proven side-effect if the cat lives." Richtofen blinked in confusion. "Vhat? Vhat am I forgetting?" "Nothing, Richtofen, nothing...." Richtofen glared at both of them. "Idiots rule my life." he muttered, then fell back asleep. Himeheart padded away, heartbroken. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 22:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stepped out of his room and padded over to Richtofen. "Richtofen you made it! But... that means that all's not going to be quiet for long," Kramer meowed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:50,7/28/2012 01:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up with a jolt, eyes wide. "What ze hell? Vhat'd I miss?" His eyes grew wild with temper. "Shtop hovering over me, it's creepy." Richtofen dashed away to his office and shut the door behind him, but didn't lock it. His golden-and-white fur bristled in contempt. He was definately back to normal: A grouch. He, angry with not knowing what anyone was talking about, grabbed his sachel and swung it over his shoulder, putting in his lucky sickle, then put his Wunderwaffe gun on his free shoulder, attaching the small armor to his paw for free shot. He grabbed a few food items and three bottles of water. Needing some alone time, he pawed open his window and leaped out, landing in the sodden grass. There was an eerie chill to the land. The skies were gray but not raining. Lightning streaked the sky. The wind shut and locked the window behind him. He was alone. This is what he wanted, right, alone time? He sat down, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear, bending down to see that the ground was odd. The grass looked decayed. Decayed? It'd been green yesterday. Instantly, memories of creating zombies with Maxis flooded his memory. "Zey're going to take over soon, the grass is dying and the world around us is decaying. We shall evacuate in 10 days." Maxis had said. A shudder ran down his side. It'd been sunny last time he'd been outside. What happened? A loud groan alerted him. It was zombies. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer was shocked by Richtofen and shook his head. "I need to go outiside," Kramer told himself, but grabbing an M131 pistol before exiting the building, "Can't be too protective." When Kramer stepped outside, he noticed that the grass crunched under his paws and that the trees were bare. Kramer tried to figure out why, then remembered back to 1945. "NO! It can't be! They're returning!" he exclaimed. Kramer held his gun out, ready to fight. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:11,7/28/2012 02:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was in the back, his eyes widened as he stared at the one zombie. He couldn't put a paw on it, but it was utterly familiar. The ginger fur. The dull green eyes, like two unpolished emeralds. His jaw gaped open in horror. It was Phoenixfeather. He took a pawstep or two back, terrified, remembering the brutal death of his friend, but threw his lucky sickle, tearing the gentle, mangled flesh along her neck and killing her again. He removed the weapon, staring in horror. "I'm sorry." he whimpered. Was this a curse from StarClan? Or even worse-was this the final Five Terrible Fates? To be killed by lost loved ones? ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard three groans behind him. He turned around to see three zombies, but all looked strangely familiar. "Christopher..." Kramer's voice qwivered, "Isaac... Haus?! How, you were alive the last time I saw you!" Kramer trembled a bit, dropping his M131 in the process, but picked it back up. "I'm sorry old friends," Kramer said and slowly pulled the trigger on his gun. Everything seemed to slow down as the bullet exited the barrel with a shockwave following it. The bullet his Christopher's head, then everything went back into real-time and he took out Haus' and Isaac's zombies in quick succession. Kramer kneeled down and panted. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:34,7/28/2012 02:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard the loud noise, ears flicking nervously as he jutted around. That's when a zombified Lavenderheart sank her teeth in his tail. He smacked her down, knifing her in the stomach, then realized in horror there were too many. Maxis. Samantha. Sophia. Lavenderheart. Faolanwolf. All of them. Everyone he cared about was here. Nervously he backed away to a corner, screaming as loud as he could for help, but they lunged forward, biting him, hurting him... The zombies venom, hidden in their saliva, made its way into his bloodstream. Everything grew blurry and dim. "HIMEHEART!" he screamed, before slumping to the ground. .::. Himeheart flicked her ears, confused at the noise. Then Shadow and Takeo darted in. "Ladies, I hate to disturb your tea, but hurry and guard the kits. Zombies are invading." Shadow snapped impatiently. Takeo nodded in agreement. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Richtofen's screams. "Richtofen!" he yelled back, charging forward, weapon drawn and loaded. You're not going to take everyone away from me. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:45,7/28/2012 02:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- The zombies hissed as Kramer neared, drawing away from the disabled Richtofen, who attempted to do anything in his power to fight back, but he couldn't move. The venom was overtaking him, the life vanquishing from his eyes...dulling...powerless. His jaw lay gaped open in a dribble of blood pooling from it. Bite marks on his dry, mangled fur, his tail practically torn apart, the cat he once was beginning to deplete. .::. A zombie broke into the labs, running straight for Marshkit, who screamed in terror. Himeheart lunged forward, snarling as she protected her kit, shoving the small thing to the wall and fighting the zombie back. She pulled a knife and grabbed it in her jaws, swiping viciously. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 02:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer fired his M131 at the swarm of zombies as he charged towards them. "Die you schwienhunds!" he hissed as he fought his way through the swarm. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:59,7/28/2012 02:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- The zombies began to die. Richtofen stared up at the sky, a smile crossing his face. He swore he was growing hysteric, desperate. Just like Maxis. Everything was distorted. He heard gunfire, yelling, screeches of undead he'd soon join. "The cryogenic freezer. Zat's vhere I'll be." he whispered jokingly to himself, but his voice was full of dread. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. The venom flowed around his lungs, cutting off air supply. He'd be an undead freak soon enough. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 03:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer eventually reached Richtofen and gradded onto his collar. "Come on Richtofen, you'll make it!" Kramer growled. A zombie tried to attack from behind Kramer's back, but Kramer pointed the gun to the zombie's head and pulled the trigger, causing the zombie's head to explode. Kramer began dragging Richtofen back towards the facility, shooting at any zombie he spotted. "Hey Richtofen, just like old times right?" he asked, his voice qwivered a bit. He knew that he was killing people he and Richtofen once knew and cared about, and it was something that is hard to bare. Kramer found sudden fury growing inside of him. "Star," he meowed softly. Kramer brought Richtofen to the front of the facility and sat him down. He pulled out another M131. "Time to die!" he hissed. Kramer fired his weapons at the upcoming swarm of zombies without fear or dread. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:10,7/28/2012 03:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lay limply, barely breathing, coughing horribly, then struggling again, but his eyes stared blankly at the ground, wishing he could scream at the pain filling his body, but he could no longer feel the strength to yell. Shadow padded outside, knife in jaws, then stared in anger and horror. He held his knife in defense, not sure to kill or wait. "Kramer didn't kill you, zombie?" he spat. "I'm not a zombie." Richtofen grunted, but he could easily tell why Shadow would think that. "I should kill you anyways, you betrayed my mother!" the undersized black tom's green eyes glaring into his fur. "Shadow...I loved Lilith..." Richtofen coughed, life beginning to drain again. He could no longer see in front of him correctly, everything was blurry and distorted. "I don't believe you!" Shadow spat, eyes wild. "And I loved you. You are my kin." Richtofen strained, his throat dying. He could no longer see, only moan as the pain erupted in his sides. His pelt turned more and more dead. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, dragging himself to Shadow. "Please, help me!" he groaned, then looked in Kramer's direction. He dropped to his side again, no longer able to sit up. The venom was breaching his lungs now, dissolving slowly at the edges. Richtofen spat for air, his eyes crazed for blood. He tried to bite Shadow's paw, who kicked him away. "It's happening! Please!" Richtofen screamed, but could no longer see straight as blood filled his eyes. They dribbled down the sides of his face. Shadow, poised in fear, stared at Richtofen. "KRAMER!" the golden-and-white tom screeched, not just blood, but tears of pain soddening his cheeks. The tom was panting, his sides heaving as he fought internally for his life. Shadow's eyes narrowed. "You lie, you are a dirty liar, I don't care if you are my father! You don't love me!" Shadow screeched back. Richtofen gasped again, and then continued to scream for air. Shadow ran back inside to fight off the zombies. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer holstered one of his guns and ran over to Richtofen. "We have to get you inside!" Kramer told Richtofen as he fought off more zombies. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:35,7/28/2012 14:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen continued to scream, his yowls of pain growing weaker...and...weaker..." Takeo scooped up Richtofen on his shoulders. The smaller golden-and-white tom was wailing like a kit deprived of food. "I'm going to have to do some surgery, Kramer." Takeo hastily mewed, then slowly trudged inside, locking the lab door behind him. Fiercely, Elric appeared from nowhere, Bree at his side, as they spat, shooting at the zombies from behind Kramer. Elric was sporting his Spy Uniform. "They elimanted SpyClan! If they succeed in destroying 935 then DawnClan will go out too!" Elric mewed, looking young as he did as a young scientist. He dodged a zombified Star, who smiled evilly and said, "My curse is over! Richtofen's going to die!" She let out a zombie screech as Elric finished her off. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 16:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hold them off!" Kramer yelled. Kramer dashed off to a giant titanium door and put in a code to open it up. He pulled on the giant to door and revealed a full armory full of weapons. He ran over to an intercom system. "Attention! All members of Group 935, we have a breech in security! Fall back to the armory! Repeat fall back to the armory! This is not a drill!" Kramer hit the alarm button and picked up a Verdamdfer Modell 1942 in one paw and a Wunderwaffe DG-2 in the other. "It's showtime," he growled and readied his weapons. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:06,7/29/2012 01:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Takeo had sealed Richtofen in the chamber. A tube connected to the tom's neck as he floated unconsciously midway in the ice cold water-filled tank. The tube would keep him alive as long as the machine was working. He tapped on the speaking device. "Richtofen, can you hear me?" he meowed calmly. A small voice came out of the speaker. "Vhere am I?" "It's okay, remain calm, it's Takeo." Takeo sighed in relief, glad it worked. "Am I dead?" Richtofen whimpered. "No, and you're going to be alright. I'm going to go get Kramer for you." Takeo tapped Kramer's shoulder. "Do you want to go see Richtofen before you fight? I managed to save him. Not in the way you wanted though." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. "I think it's best if I did," Kramer replied. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:19,7/29/2012 01:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was floating in an endless tunnel of space, floating through the air. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" he whimpered, reaching for Star's paw, but she emotionlessly slipped away out of eyesight, leaving him in the dark. Alone. He could feel ground beneath him but what terrain? Stone? He curled up and waited for someone to help him. But somehow he knew he was no longer able to be helped. This was pretty much the end. He was a failure. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the speach transmitter. "Hey Richtofen, it's me, Kramer. I just wanted to say that this might be my last battle. Just remember that if I go down, thousands of zombies go down with me. So long, old friend," Kramer meowed through the device and walked back to the armory. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:44,7/29/2012 01:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen jumped in startlement, whirling around. "Don't! Don't go! Please stay here! I don't vant to be alone!" Richtofen wailed into the dark. Somehow he knew Kramer had already left. He struggled to manipulate his powers, to do whatever it takes to complete his mission, but he was a failure. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- The moment Kramer could get outside, Bree was already dead. The zombies were gone. There was no sign of Takeo. Elric sobbed for his dead mate, burying his nose in her fur. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 20:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stepped outside and saw what had happened. He felt rage and despair at the same time. "Why does nobody listen. If we'd have regrouped at the armory, those that are dead or missing could still be alive!" he exclaimed, throwing his gun on the ground, "This isn't how it should have happened." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:14,7/30/2012 21:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Takeo still was nowhere to be seen. Elric turned on Kramer. "I lost my BROTHERS, I lost my mate, my parents, I don't have any kin LEFT, don't you see?" he spat. "Stop being selfish for once." Elric hissed, but it seemed slightly distant as he turned back and curled against Bree. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Partial BC) Kramer shook his head, "I'm sorry. I was selfish and I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want something like this to happen," Kramer meowed, but then realized something, "Oh no! Elena! Flamewind! Thistlepelt!" Kramer saw the bodies of his family. He ran over to Elena. "No! You wouldn't just die like this! This can't be..." Kramer's voice trailed as tears began to fall. Then he heard crying coming from under Flamewind's paw. He lifted it up and saw Raspberrykit under it, unharmed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:30,7/30/2012 21:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raspberrykit whimpered. Himeheart lay, gasping for air, her throat torn open and blood pouring everywhere. Her eyes were wide but she didn't seem to see anyone clearly, before her flank completely stilled. The red kit trembled. She crawled out slowly, wailing. Marshkit and Gorsekit had been brutally murdered, what was left of their pelts torn apart. And then there was Takeo. Dead. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 21:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer moved Raspberrykit next to him. Kramer looked down at his paws and continued to cry. Thistlepelt stirred and lifted her head up. "Dad..." she meowed quietly. A gash was on her pelt and was bleeding. "Thistlepelt!" Kramer exclaimed and ran over to her side. "We tried to save all of the kits... but we were overpowered," Thistlepelt began to explain, "Elena was the first to go down, then Himeheart, then me. Flamewind was the last to go down, but he hid Raspberrykit in his paws so the zombies wouldn't get to her." Thistlepelt groaned as the pain from her wounds intensified. "Relax Thistlepelt, we'll get you out of here," Kramer promised. "But it won't be the same without Flamewind and Elena, dad, it just won't," Thistlepelt meowed. "I know..." Kramer sighed, "I should have been here. I would have sacrificed myself to get all of you to safety. I've failed my duty as a father." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:49,7/30/2012 21:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I need to catch upx3) Dragon and Fluss were looking at all of them, trying to figure out what just happened. Dragon looked at Takoe, and mewed, "How did he die.. I missed it." she tipped her head, then looked at Kramer. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 21:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow's cry of anguish lit the room. He dragged out Olivia's body. The cat he had loved, was dead. He curled up against her, crying in anger and guilt, licked her bloody cheek gently. .::. Richtofen sat alone, in the darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?" Then he grew worried. From the small speaker, he started screaming. .::. Takeo was clawed all over, foam at the edges of his lips, bloodred. Scarlet coated his handsome silver pelt. The tom he once was had already joined Dempsey and Nikolai in StarClan. He was dead. Just like the cat he had loved, Bree, who was stolen from him. Elric padded in. "Let's give them vigil. Their lives were not lost for nothing. They will be avenged one day." Elric meowed. The tom, smaller than Kramer, looked just like his brother, Richtofen, without the black paws. He took a side glance at Richtofen, still in the cold chamber keeping him alive. Mournfully, he meowed, "I failed you, brother, I will not fail you again." There was a hiss coming from the back lobby. Zombies! "Zombies are breaching!" Shadow yowled. He grabbed his father's sachel, swinging it over his shoulder. Elric hissed, grabbing his gun. "Evacuate the building, take shelter in the bunker! Shut down the windows and any other places! This is an emergency!" he hissed. He turned on Kramer. "Get your daughters and take them straight to the bunker. That's an order, from me. We have food supply. We'll retrieve the bodies later. Fluss, Dragon, make sure Shadow doesn't do anything stupid. And Kramer? What'll we do about Richtofen? We have a backup machine in the bunker but it might be too late if we try to take his chamber down there." 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Elric. "I'm going back in there and getting him out and don't stop me. I've failed my part as a father and as a leader. I need to find someway of redemption and this is the only way I see it Elric," Kramer explained, "If I don't come out at all, you'll know that I must have died trying to save at least one person today." 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:11,7/30/2012 22:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon nodded to Elric, and watched Shadow with narrowed eyes, while Fluss followed Dragons movement. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elric meowed, "I'm going with you. I should've been there for him. He's my brother. I owe him my life from saving me when I was a young kit. I was nearly murdered and he took a beating to save me." He padded over, and hit the transfusion button, releasing all the liquid from the machine. Richtofen fell to the bottom of the chamber. "He'll regain consciousness. He'll die without the machine in 30 minutes flat." Richtofen's eyes, nearly dead and blurry, slowly opened a crack, and he let out a moan of pain. He couldn't see much again, everything was burning inside of him, and his vision was distorted. "K-kramer? Vhere's....Himeheart? Tell her I love her still..." he cried, trying to move. Elric nudged Richtofen on his shoulders, where the heavily weakened tom let out a shrill shriek. "Vhere is she!?" he cried. "You'll see her again someday. She isn't with us anymore." Elric said quietly. Elric trudged slowly forward. Richtofen was incredibly weak, and his fur was drenched and heavy. Elric gritted his teeth. "Take the ray gun, Kramer. Defend me while I take him to the bunker. We should get there soon if I keep this pace." He started to move at a normal walking speed, taking quick, small steps to keep Richtofen from falling off. The tom was losing breath. "We'll get you to the machine soon." Elric said encouragingly. "I don't like the machine." Richtofen whimpered, but then let out a shriek of pain as the cuts on his flank began to reopen. .::. Shadow shook his head. "I'm going to the bunker. I'm going to help Thistlewind and Raspberrykit. If you two don't want to die, I suggest you follow." he mewed with a sigh, leaping down next to the two startled cats. "The bunker's this way." he hissed, picking up Raspberrykit by the scruff. The kit whimpered in terror as a zombie lunged forward. He dropped her, shoving her away and sheilding his face with his forelegs as the zombie slashed at him. He hissed, pulling out the sickle that belonged to his father and tearing at its' neck. "C'mon, guys!" he shouted. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer held out the Ray Gun with one paw and M131 with the other. He fired the weapons at the charging zombies, killing as many of them as possible. "You're! Not! Getting! Past! Me!" he yelled as he fired his weapons at the swarm. Kramer reached the doors and stayed outside covering Elric and Richtofen. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:41,7/30/2012 22:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon and Fluss nodded, following Shadow. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elric got safely behind the door, yowling at Kramer to follow. The zombies began to feast on the deceaseds' bodies hungrily. It was revolting. "Hurry!" Elric yowled. He shoved Richtofen into the machine, closing it, which knocked the tom unconscious and returned life back to him. Elric hit the power button rapidly. "C'mon, turn on..." Then on the monitor, there was Richtofen, looking normal, in the dark. Sitting. "Not zis again!" the tom spat. Elric fused the switch again. "Can you see us?" he meowed. Richtofen nodded. "Goot, now zat I've nearly died twice, I could do vith zome of Takeo's tea. Did he make it to the bunker?" Elric's heart dropped. He choked himself for a second, coughing hoarsely. .::. Shadow let the others go first, nudging them into the bunker door. He turned around suddenly, feeling a zombie gorge its claws into his chest. He trembled, looking down at the wound, before collapsing. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Shadow!" Kramer yowled as he fought off more zombies. He looked back at the bunker, shook his head. "Elric! Close the doors!" Kramer told Elric. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:54,7/30/2012 22:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow's pupils grew small as he stared at the blood welling from the large mark. Tears began to flow out of his eyes. "I failed." He crumbled to the ground, his chin landing in his own blood as zombies turned on him. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer fought his way throught the zombies and reached Shadow. "Hold on Shadow! We'll get you out of here!" Kramer told him. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:10,7/31/2012 02:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- The doors shut before Kramer could do anything. .::. Elric sat down by Thistlepelt and Raspberrykit. Raspberrykit was traumatized, shaking as she pressed against her older sister. "Would you like some sweet tea? It'll make you feel better." he mewed, passing the ice-cold cups to the two. ERA2000 stepped out of a closet, dazed. His robotic paw was twisted awkwardly, and some of the metal under his false fur was dented and showing. He trembled before collapsing. Elric awkwardly got up before staring at the cats around him. Richtofen blinked from the monitor, grooming his tail uncomfortably. There was little light in the bunkers, most of the lightbulbs weren't working except 3. There were comfortable nests on the bright side, but it wasn't quite right. You could hear the hissing of zombies. Elric's two kits, Hazel and Ivy, pouted as they curled up on their nests and tried to sleep to the yowling from upstairs. .::. Shadow didn't move. He breathed, but everything was blurry. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon was looking slightly terrfied, but was trying to hide it by licking her ruffled chest, while Fluss looked like she was thinking. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer fought the zombies valiantly. His weapons eventually ran out of ammo for his weapons. "Time to do this the hard way!" he yelled as he rammed into a zombie, knocking it down. .::. "Where's dad?" Thistlepelt asked. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:15,7/31/2012 21:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elric looked away. "Kramer and Shadow didn't make it through the door." 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dragon floofed out her fur. Fluss mewed, "Kramer wouldn't give up to zombies that easily." "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No... no, no, no!" Thistlepelt ran over to the doors and hit them, "I don't want to loose my father again!" She started to tear. .::. Kramer punched his way throught the horde of zombies, making sure that he killed every single one of them. "This is for you Elena!" he exclaimed as he primed a grenade and threw it into the middle of the swarm. He realized that the zombies were leading him to a nearby cliff. Kramer stood at the edge of the cliff and jumped downto a small ledge. He watched as zombies started to fall down. He then heard the grenade go off and saw body parts flying through the air. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:03,7/31/2012 22:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow screeched as a zombie came hurtling at him. .:;. Raspberrykit began to cry. "I want Kramer back! And mommy! (She's referring to Elena)" she wailed. Elric bit his lip, regretting he mentioned it, and wrapped his tail around the kit. Hazel and Blue bowed their heads. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded, to them, and went to find a nest, and went to sleep. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- In her dreams, Maxis was shoved forward by Dempsey. "You dragged me here, you speak." Dempsey sounded pained. Maxis turned around, smiling uneasily at Fluss, pelt pricking. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked confused on why Maxis was here. She tipped her head and asked, "Yes?" "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dempsey looked away. Claudia poked her head out from beside him. "You see, Sophia recently decided to tell me the truth about your heritage. I was never your father. It was a lie Sophia made to protect you from my harm." Maxis said. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head, looking kind of strained, "Wait.. What? Then who is my father?" she asked. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dempsey took a step forward. "Unfortunately..." "Yes, unfortunately..." Maxis stammered. Dempsey shoved him again. "It's Richtofen." 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss raised an eye-brow. then let out a little laugh, "Well, I was worried you'd say someone weird, but I can believe that, after all, I always saw him more as a father figure when I was young." she mewed. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You're not bothered I'm his rival?" Dempsey sounded shocked, but again, he was mates with his rival's daughter. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Dempsey, "Should I be? You're toms after all, what would I know about tom rivalry?" she asked, her whiskers twitching, "Now.. She-cat rivalry, I can understand." she shrugged, laughing some more. Then she sighed, and mewed, "Although I understand why you're bothered by this, but I've seen you guys get along, I've even seen you worried about him." she rolled her eyes, "It's not like Richtofen i going to start treating me like I'm a little kit again, I haven't been a kit for a while. I am a full-grown cat after all, don't need Richtofen to baby-sit me." "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen can't bother you, can he? He's in a coma, right?" Dempsey said, anger edging his tone. His blue eyes blazed. Takeo was laying in the sun a few feet away, purring. Marshkit and Gorsekit played Hide-and-Seek with Edward and Brightstorm while Himeheart watched. 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked alarmed, "Vell, he vas, but he voke up." she tipped her head and asked with confusion in her voice, "And vhy vould he bother me?" "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dempsey snapped, "He's a traitorous rot, Fluss! His destiny-isn't to help anyone! He was born with the destiny to destroy the clans!" 'Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked patiently, "Well what do you want me to say?" "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."''' 22:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay